


Flipside of the Same Coin

by Gage



Series: LJ-Com Prompts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Off Screen Death, Off-screen Relationship(s), Polyamory, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: "I don't care if he's the next messiah, I specifically told you not to talk to him. Especially about this." He could feel her fingernails digging into and breaking his skin. It stung in the worst kind of way.





	Flipside of the Same Coin

A pale hand slams his laptop shut, scaring the crap out of him, as does the hand currently gripping the back of his neck.

  
"Tell me you weren't talking to the Hummel kid."

  
Matt knew that he should have been more careful but Kurt had sounded so frantic. There was no way he couldn't answer. Despite their differences in almost every aspect of their lives, he and Kurt had been friends for years. The other boy had been there for him when their close friend Mike Chang had been taken from them in that horrible car accident. He looked out for Kurt through 5th and 6th grade when other kids thought it was great to make fun of him. Even after Matt's dad had gotten a new job that had his whole family uprooted, they still kept in touch.

The move had brought on many changes for Matt, changes that had he known about beforehand, he probably would have laughed in your face, after calling you crazy. New home, new neighbors, new school, most of all new kids. Two of which seem to zero in on him from the start. Being the 'new kid' was a little unusual. He had been born and raised in Lima, Ohio, small town USA. So this big city school was little more than unnerving. _Matt had been so lost his first day that he hadn't realized he was being watched._

_Being the quiet kid in Lima was normal for Matt, it was how he got by unscathed. It was how he had protected Kurt without needing to say a word._

_Being the quiet new kid in middle school wasn't such a good thing. Half the kids snubbed him, while the other half took their fun in causing 'accidents' around him. It wasn't until the end of his first week that things changed. He'd 'tripped' over his own laces and face planted inches away from bright red and white Nikes. The hallway seems to go silent, looking up he saw identical sets of blue eyes looking down at him. He was sure that this was the end of any kind of life. That is until the boy leaned down to help him back onto his feet. The girl had leveled her gaze on the crowd in the hallway before reaching out and dusting him off._ _The entire student body seemed to come back to life with whispers right than._ _Matt wasn't stupid. He knew who they were. He had heard about them on his first day._

  
_The Evan's twins._

  
_Some joked that they were living breathing Barbie and Ken, only smaller and less plastic. They didn't have any friends nor did they have_ close _family. They roamed the halls of the middle school like some weird royalty. It had creeped him out the first time he saw them. The way they walked had been really weird, it was almost like they were robots or something. He heard enough about the twins to know that he should never cross them. Up until that last day of his first week, Matt had done a good job of avoiding them._

 _"You should learn to tie your shoes, Rutherford." Some punk in a rumpled green shirt had been dumb enough to talk as he walked by them. Matt could never really remember what happened next. Only that the same kid had an unfortunate accident, that resulted in losing several teeth and stitches to his lip and his left_ eye _. What he did remember was that look in the twins eyes..._

  
The same one he was getting now. The one that made his blood heat up in ways that should not be normal.

  
"Matt."

  
The grip on his neck tightens up, making his skin burn just a little.

  
"Mathew."

  
He didn't know which was worse, the way she was unintentionally turning him on or the way he was beginning to get a little scared.

 

"I'd think really carefully before you answer her."

  
Well shit, had they both been watching him the entire time?

  
"He's my best friend." That's all the answer he was gonna give them.

  
"I don't care if he's the next messiah, I specifically told you not to talk to him. Especially about this." He could feel her fingernails digging into and breaking his skin. It stung in the worst kind of way.

  
"Quinn."

  
It was almost a relief the way she reacted to Sam's warning tone. They did that silent speak, that he and Kurt used to be so good at. Quinn pressed her lips to his cheek and walked out of the room. That was as close to an apology as he was gonna get from her.

  
"They're not like us, Matt." Sam draped an arm around his shoulder steering him away from the laptop. "The Puckerman's won't take kindly to some stranger playing with their new toy."

  
"He's not..."

  
"I know." Sam's smile is almost sad, if Matt didn't know any better he'd say it was sympathetic at best. "Matt, you have to stop this. We can't afford you getting hurt because you know they won't play as nicely as me and Quinn."

  
Deep down inside he knew that Sam was right. There was nothing he could do for his friend right now, and it made his stomach flip the hell out. Cool fingers slide underneath his shirt tugging it out of his jeans.

 

When did those come undone?

  
"I know what'll make you feel better."

  
Matt never could resist that smile... didn't matter if behind it was something no other human could see. As Sam slid to his knees pulling his jeans down with him, Matt couldn't help but feel a pang of regret in not being able to explain to Kurt. To tell him that years ago he had been found.

  
That his ending wasn't going to be Kurt's ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of a bigger story that was put on the back burner due to my own personal reasons. The idea was built upon a prompt that grew into its own universe. I chose to post this cause it was a different part of it all together. Just last month I lost my flash drive that had the completed version, I was devasted. It had all updated copies the fics I had just posted. I tried to find any other copies but failed. It might take me a while to get back in the swing of things.


End file.
